mariosonictheolympicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
King Bowser Koopa is the unquestioned ruler of the Koopa Troop, and arch-enemy of Mario. Bowser's lifelong goal has been to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, sometimes even the entire universe, and he almost always attempts to do so by capturing Princess Peach, who he doesn't destroy due to the fact that he's developed a huge crush on her, and instead, seeks to put an end to Mario, Luigi & Yoshi, who are mainly the ones foiling his plans. Ultimately, he aims to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom either through marriage with the Princess or terrorism, thus becoming the king. Once she is taken out of power, he wreaks havoc across the kingdom, only to eventually be thwarted by Mario and his friends. He also has a son Bowser Jr., who appears as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, and seven minions called the Koopalings, who may be his adopted children. In the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Bowser teams up with his partner in crime, Dr. Eggman, to stop the Winter Olympics, but they did not succeed. Bowser and Eggman both join forces once again in Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games to stop the London Games. History ''Mario & Sonic'' Series ''Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games'' Bowser appears in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a power type character. He is the strongest character with a high level of stamina. Bowser does excellently in events such as the Hammer Throw or any events dealing with strength. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' snowboarding down Radical Highway.]] Bowser appears in the sequel of ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, called Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. However, he is not alone this time, as his son Bowser Jr. joins him in the competition. In the Nintendo DS version's Adventure Tours, Bowser teams up with Dr. Eggman to stop the Winter Olympics and make their own games by melting all the snow and kidnapping the Snow Spirits. In the Wii version, like all characters, once the player earns 5 gold medals or 1st place medals with Bowser, a Bowser costume appears in the Boutique for 300 star tokens. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Bowser appeared in the sequel of ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, called Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, he once again plays a significant role in the Nintendo 3DS version of the game as he teams up with Dr. Eggman once again.http://www.sega.com/games/mario-and-sonic-at-the-london-2012-olympic-games/ ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games'' Bowser participated in the Sochi 2014 Olympics with Mario and Sonic. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Trivia *In Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games For The Nintendo Wii Bowser Along With Two Other Power Types Are Just As Quick As The Speed Type Characters, The Same Goes For Donkey Kong, & Wario